


Five Other Ways Helena Might Have Met Valentine in the Real World

by trascendenza



Category: Mirrormask
Genre: F/M, five things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-04
Updated: 2007-05-04
Packaged: 2017-10-03 18:37:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trascendenza/pseuds/trascendenza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>A smile catches her eye.</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Other Ways Helena Might Have Met Valentine in the Real World

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by tinheart.

5\. _Toss, swing, duck, loop, back, around_. And then her part of the sinuous snake of motion stops, and she lets her eyes roam the audience, idle, idle, but—there—a smile catches her eye.

Enticing, and even stranger: familiar.

4\. "Don't you know it's polite to share?" He says, draping himself across the fountain and looking pointedly at her pastry. "I'm sure you were about to offer," he continues in her puzzled silence, with a blinding grin.

3\. "Are you in the habit of nicking things that don't belong to you?" The smiling man asks, turning his hand over and revealing the candy bar she'd _accidentally_ picked up earlier. She snatched it back with a glare, and flushed at how the smile reached his eyes.

2\. "Helena, I'd like you to meet my friend—"

She stepped right up to him, walking her fingers up the side of his face.

"Oh, we've already met, Claire."

1\. She wakes from the dream and knows exactly where to go; her feet guide her as they do in the show, muscle memory leading her to the spot like magnetic attraction. She sees him, different, round and soft and pink instead of square and hard and pale, but underneath, her muscle memory tells her that it's him. _Valentine_, she doesn't have to say aloud, taking his hand.


End file.
